


A rose by any other name

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, it's gonna be a happy end, no powers au, romeo and juliet - Freeform, they're like 17?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: The Montague and Capulet high schools never got along. There was bitter rivalry between the two schools, nothing good could come from associating with each other. But what happens when two fall in love?A high school/Romeo and Juliet AU





	1. In fair Hawkins where we lay our scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back (again) with a new fic. This is a Romeo and Juliet/ high school AU because I'm such a literature nerd.  
> Spoiler: I plan on making it a happy end because I couldn't do the original ending to Mike and El haha

**Indiana, 1950s**

 

For as long as anyone could remember, the Montague and Capulet High Schools have been bitter rivals. The cause of the feud has long since been forgotten, all either side knows is that they hate each other. 

The one rule was never associate with the other side, and people stuck to that rule.

That was until the 1950s when Joyce happened to meet Jim. It was all by accident, eyes meeting during a basketball game leading to secret rendezvous behind bleachers and through the woods, longing for just a moment to escape the rivalry that plagued their two schools. They were deeply in love, even planning to run away together after high school.

Love never was easy, and tragedy was always around the corner. Their romance was discovered and fights broke out in the school parking lot, on the streets - anywhere. But for a while they tried to fight back, for love was the most powerful thing of all. 

However, despite the strong fight they put up, Jim paid the price. During a particularly rough fight in which a Montague pulled a knife on Jim, he carved a small 'M' on Jim's arm as a reminder to never mess with Montague High School again.

Stricken with guilt, Joyce called off the entire plan to run away, even calling off her romance with Jim. It left both teens heartbroken, but deep down they knew it was the safest option.

If only they'd fought harder for their love...

 

* * *

 

 **October, 1987**  

 

"Mike, for the last time stop moping about this stupid Rosie." Dustin rolled his eyes. 

Rosie had been Mike's first girlfriend, but she'd broken up with him and the poor boy was left heartbroken.

"I'm not moping. I just don't see why she has to instantly move on like that." He watched her from across the hall making out with some football jock.

"Dude, it's been 4 months. Let it go." Dustin clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Besides she was rude, didn't like Star Wars... how did you ever think it could work?"

Mike shrugged and they reached the lockers where Will and Lucas were. 

Dustin leaned against the lockers. "Alright guys, we need to seriously cheer Mike up because emo Mike is just depressing." 

"Excuse me for having feelings."

"Point proven." Dustin pointed a finger at Mike. "Ideas?"

"There's a Halloween party tonight, the Chief of Police's daughter is holding it." Lucas suggested.

Will shook his head. "Are you crazy? She's a Capulet. We can't go to a Capulet party."

Dustin jumped up. "No, this is great! Think, we can infiltrate their party because we'll be in costume, no one can tell we're from Montague. We could get so much inside information on those shit-brains."

"I don't know." Mike awkwardly pulled his rucksack higher up his shoulder. "Parties aren't really my thing."

"Mike, you're our Dungeon Master! Where's your sense of adventure! Did that Rosie destroy it?" Dustin raised his voice.

"Alright, alright I'll come. But don't call me Dungeon Master. We've not done that for years." Mike conceded.

"You've got it. _Sir_." 


	2. For I never saw true beauty til this night

Lucas pulled up a few minutes away from the Hoppers' house, not wanting to draw too much attention. 

"Are we really sneaking into a Capulet party?" He turned off the engine.

"Yes, because Mike is clearly still hung up on Rosie - god knows why, that girl had zero personality. But I'm determined for him to have some fun." Dustin got out the car, pulling the seat forward to let Mike and Will out the back.

They were dressed as the Ghostbusters, one of their favourite movies. No one even batted an eyelid at them as they walked up the long drive. They were in Capulet territory, but no one even noticed them.

"Whoa." They stopped and looked up at the large house. It was hard to believe a police chief could afford such a big house by himself. 

The front yard was lined with students drinking and dancing. Instantly the boys regretted their decision.

"Maybe we're a little out our comfort zone..." Will looked around, everyone was dressed up, but not to the extent that they were.

"Abort." Dustin tried to turn but Lucas grabbed him by the shoulders. 

"Oh no you don't. This was _your_ idea. So we're going through with it whether you like it or not."

The house seemed even bigger on the inside than it did on the outside, music was blaring and students were pushed up against each other in dark corners.

Lucas and Will were off dancing while Dustin tried to get Mike to join in. He shook his head and motioned something about needing the bathroom - which was a lie. He just wanted to get away from all the noise and people.

Mike went upstairs trying to find somewhere quiet but he collided with someone at the top of the stairs.

She fell backwards as he toppled on top. It was his stupid big feet that let him down in times like these.

"Shit, I'm so sorry." He took one of her hands and helped her up.

"I'm alright." She smiled. 

Mike found himself staring at her, he didn't think he'd ever met anyone so pretty. It made his heart race and he felt the heat rise in his cheeks. 

"I uh...I'm...I'm sorry." He said again, mumbling.

"You, uh... already said that." She laughed softly and Mike found himself laughing too. Her laugh was contagious and he absolutely adored it.

 _Leave before you mess it up_ , his brain screamed at him. But he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away. She was looking at him and Mike suddenly realised he was still holding her hand. He dropped it and shoved his hand into his pocket.

_Say something, she's staring at you._

"Ghostbusters huh?" She said before he could think of something charming to say.

"Oh, uh. Yeah." He shook his head. He forgot he was dressed like a nerd, she'd never be interested now.

"It's one of my favourites." She lightly touched the logo on his arm.

"I ain't 'fraid of no ghost." Mike laughed and then realised what an absolute dork he was being. But somehow it had worked because she was smiling too and not in a mocking way.

"I hope not." She gestured to her outfit. She was wearing a white dress and jacket but pulled the hood up to reveal a drawn on ghost face.

"You're a ghost." He laughed in amazement. "What are the chances..."

They spent the evening together, dancing and laughing. Mike found himself really liking this girl, forgetting that she was probably from Capulet High School. But there were a lot of schools at that party, didn't mean she wasn't from one of those other schools instead. Mike clung on to the hope that she was from a different school. Any school but Capulet.

Somehow they ended up in the garden together. Mike had just seen Dustin dancing with some red headed girl dressed as Michael Myers - thankfully she'd got rid of the mask.

"I just realised...I don't know your name." She turned to him. They'd been so busy dancing and talking that they'd forgotten completely about giving names.

"Oh, I'm Mike." He held out s hand and she shook it. "Mike Wheeler."

"Nice to meet you Mike Wheeler." She grinned. "I'm El Hopper."

Hopper...

Mike felt his blood run cold. He didn't want it to be true. Not only was he hanging out with a Capulet, but he was hanging out with the main Capulet. Hopper practically ruled that side of town, everyone respected him. Well, everyone except the Montagues. 

She wasn't anything like the Capulets he knew. She was smart, funny, really pretty...Did he have a crush on her? 

"Mike...are you ok?" El's eyes grew wide. "You're really pale..."

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." He stood up.

"What are you sorry for?" She followed after him.

"Because I really like you."

El found herself blushing. "You do?"

"But it's wrong." Mike tried to get away from her. He couldn't do this to her.

"Why?"

Mike looked around but before he could speak Lucas grabbed his arm. "We need to move. Now!" 

"What? Why?"

"Mike?" El looked between him and Lucas.

"MONTAGUES!" a voice shouted, disrupting the party.

They'd been found out. El stepped back when she connected the dots. 

"You're...from Montague?" There was a look of utter heartbreak on her face.

Mike opened his mouth but before he could say anything he was pulled away from El.

* * *

 

"I don't understand it Max. He was...funny, and sweet and...so un-Montague like." El collapsed on her bed looking up at the ceiling. Max rolled her eyes, she was staying over for a sleepover after the party.

"He lied." She sat up. "They all do. Those Montagues are nothing but trouble, you know that already." 

El sighed. "But...his freckles..." She sat up and looked at her friend. "And the way his hair curled softly...ugh. What am I saying?! He's a Montague."

"Exactly." Max got up. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom alright?"

El nodded and walked out on to her balcony. The October air sent a chill down her spine. Leaning against the railing, she looked out into the darkness of her garden.

"What's wrong with me?" She began talking to herself. "Mike...why did you have to be a Montague of all things. Who cares what my father says, who cares that I'm from Capulet?"

She could've sworn she heard a russel in the garden, but ignored it.

"But why does it matter? Just because you're a Montague doesn't take away the fact that...that you're sweet, funny, smart... adorable." She whispered the last part as if scared to admit it to herself. "Names don't mean anything. I mean, if we called a rose "dog shit", it would still smell just as sweet."

El laughed at her own analogy. "But what does it matter? Mike is long gone, and I'll probably never see him again."

"El!" 

She jumped, not expecting a reply. El leaned over her balcony and could just about make out Mike's tall figure in the darkness.

"Mike? How did...what..." She couldn't quite understand what was happening. Her eyes grew wide when she realised he might have heard her speaking her thoughts. "Did you, did you hear all of that?"

He shrugged sheepishly. "Maybe...but I needed to see you." He stepped forward. He'd ditched his Ghostbusters overalls and was now just in a plain jumper and jeans. "I needed to explain."

"Mike, if my father finds you here he'll have your head on a stick." 

"I don't care. You're like, the coolest girl I've ever met. I've never laughed so much before. I really like you. And I know I'm just a stupid Montague and you're s Capulet...but I can't stop thinking about you. Is that crazy?"

El shook her head. "No, because I can't stop thinking about you either. But we can't..." 

"El? Who are you talking to?" Max called from the bathroom.

"No one. Just...just myself." She called back and then turned to Mike. "What are you doing?!" She whispered.

Mike had begun trying to climb up her balcony. 

"You're going to hurt yourself." She laughed but helped him over the railing. "You're ridiculous."

"Meet me tomorrow? The forest maybe around 10? No one will see us and it's neutral territory." He took one of her hands. El felt her heart stop. She looked into his brown eyes, just above those freckled cheeks. 

"I would love to." 

"El!" Max called again.

"But you really have to go." El kissed him on the cheek and was about to hide in her room again when he reached for her hand once more. 

Sighing she grabbed his collar and crashed her lips against his. It was gentle and soft, sending butterflies in her stomach and her heart racing.

"Goodnight Mike." 

"Goodnight El." He climbed down the balcony, trying not to fall and she found herself watching him. His awkward figure disappearing into the darkness of night.

"Goodnight Mike." She whispered so only she could hear. "Parting is such sweet sorrow..."


	3. Under love's heavy burden do I sink

Mike paced up and down looking at his watch nervously. He didn't even know if she would come. But he heard footsteps behind him and when he turned around, Mike froze. She was here, she really came.

He smiled when he saw her. "You look...you look beautiful."

She blushed and looked away, mumbling a quiet "thank you."

Mike had arranged a little picnic, knowing they couldn't very well be seen in public together. 

"It's not much but..."

"Mike, I love it." She grinned and sat down on the little checkered blanket he had laid out.

The day was fairly warm considering it was almost winter. The November sun was low and cast an orange glow on the trees. Mike and El laid on the blanket looking up at the clouds.

"That cloud looks like Yoda!" She pointed out. Mike felt his heart speed up. She liked Star Wars? Could she be any more perfect for him?

"Right you are." Mike tried his Yoda impression, realising again what a dork he was being. But he couldn't help it...it just came out.

She giggled and rolled over to face him. "You like, I do." El scrunched her nose up at her own awful Yoda impression. "Sorry that was awful. Yours was so much better."

Mike turned to face her, a blush creeping across his face. "I like it when you smile."

He saw her lean forward, her gaze dropping to his lips for a brief moment.

Mike closed the gap, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek. She smiled against his lips and for a brief moment, they forgot about the rivalry. Everything felt so natural, as if they were always meant to be together.

"Hopper would freak if he knew I was here." El rested her head against Mike's shoulder.

"You don't call him your dad?"

"Sometimes, but he's my adopted dad so sometimes I just call him Hopper. He's been a good dad." Her voice grew quiet. "He saved me from some awful, awful people when I was younger. Sometimes I feel there's pressure to please him because I want to show him how much I appreciate all he's done."

She tilted her head up and looked at how Mike was intently listening. "Sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you my entire life story. I guess you're just really easy to talk to."

"Thank you?" Mike tilted his head. "I'm gonna take that as a compliment."

"It is." She intertwined their hands. They just seemed to fit perfectly, as if his were the only pair of hands that should hold hers. It was their first date, but it felt like they'd known each other their whole lives. Everything was so easy, so comfortable.

It had started to get dark so Mike walked her back, but not too close in case someone saw them together.

El had begun to walk away when she suddenly ran back. 

"Your jacket. I almost left with it on." She had completely forgotten that when she'd gotten cold, Mike had wrapped his jacket around her without even hesitating.

He sighed and took it back. It all just reminded him how no one could know about them, it had to be as if they had never met each other. Mike didn't want to hide, he really liked El. He wanted to shout from the roof tops. But he knew he couldn't.

"Miss you, I will." She hugged him, once again attempting an awful Yoda impression.

"You're so cool." He grinned and she lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Mike." El took a step back and waved, slowly making her way backwards up the path away from Mike and towards the Capulet side of town.

"Goodnight El." Neither took their eyes off each other until she had to turn the corner around a brick wall.

Smiling to himself, Mike slung his jacket over his shoulder and whistled as he walked down the street. He tried to be clever and kick his heels together but he was too clumsy for that and almost tripped, thankful that no one was around and only the streetlights didn't allow much visibility.

It was too early to be sure, but Mike could feel himself falling. Falling helplessly and incurably in love. It was a heavy burden on his heart, but oh so worth it.

* * *

 

"Look who it is, old Wheeler." Dustin slammed his locker closed. "You've been M.I.A all weekend." 

Mike shrugged and opened his own locker. "I was busy. I had homework and stuff."

 Dustin squinted his eyes. "Yeah...sure you did..."

Lucas and Will walked up to them, laughing at something between them. It made Mike think of El and his heart began beating rapidly. Was he... missing her? Already?

"You guys seem happy." Dustin clearly didn't find whatever they were laughing at funny.

"Why'd you say it like that?" Lucas stopped smiling.

"Because you know that super cool red head I was dancing with at that party? She's a Capulet." Dustin leaned back against the lockers and sighed. "I feel so betrayed. I'm angry with myself. Those Capulets are trash, they're dirtbags and I allowed myself to be lured in by their trap." He shook his head.

"You know what I'm talking about Mike. Never trust a Capulet. Dirty, lying scumbags."

Mike froze. El wasn't like that. None of them were surely. Everyone was so hung up on fighting that they never got to know each other. If they did, they'd see that maybe Montagues and Capulets don't have that much different in common.

But he couldn't say that. If his friends found out about him and El... he'd never see her again. They'd be sure of it. He couldn't let that happen. Mike knew it couldn't last forever, but he wanted to hold on to it as long as possible. 

"Oh, uh...yeah. Yeah they're real, real dirtbags." He tried to sound convincing. _I'm so sorry_ , he thought even though he knew El wouldn't know what he said. He still felt guilty. He didn't mean it.

"Seriously man, what's going on with you? You're acting weird." Dustin jokingly put a hand on Mike's forehead. "Not feeling ill are you?"

Mike swatted his hand away. "No, geez. Leave me alone Dustin. I'm gonna be late for algebra so I'll see you nerds later." Mike slung his rucksack over his shoulder and walked away.

His friends already knew something was up. They'd only just started, but Mike feared it could mean an end for him and El. He would do anything he could to keep them together. Somehow they would make it work. They just had to.


	4. Then I defy you stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter but I plan on having a longer chapter next.

**January, 1988**

 

2 months. They'd been dating for two months. Mike had made a habit of sneaking into the Hoppers' house to see El. Hopper was working late most nights and she would call him to come over to watch a movie or just hang out.

"And that's Orion." Mike pointed out into the sky. El had taken Mike on to her balcony and he wanted to show her the constellations. She had wrapped a blanket around them before standing outside in the January night but Mike had shifted out in his excitement over the stars.

"In some versions of the story, people believe he was in love with the goddess Artemis." Mike had his arms stretched out in the sky pointing to the stars, but El couldn't shift her gaze from Mike.

"But her twin brother Apollo was angry that she loved a mortal. He took advantage of her love of hunting and tricked her into killing Orion."

"That's so sad." El looked down. "She killed her love... isn't it heartbreaking?"

Mike looked towards El. "Devastating." He whispered.

"They weren't allowed to be with each other." She chuckled softly. "Like us."

Mike wrapped an arm around her and she burried her head against his shoulder, still looking up at the stars.

"We're destined to be pulled apart by this stupid rivalry. The stars are not in our favour..." She sighed.

"Then I defy them." Mike said firmly. "If our fate is written in the stars, then I defy it."

"How?"

He stood up straight and took a deep breath before throwing his head back and shouting into the quiet night sky. "I defy you stars!"

"Mike!" El tried to quiet him but couldn't fight the laughter that was erupting from his ridiculous outburst. After looking around - at what she didn't know, El joined him. "I defy you stars!"

They were laughing, forgetting that they were supposed to be hiding. But how could they hide something like this. Feeling this way was something rare, and it was torture to keep it hidden.

 Mike picked her up and spun her around, his arms around her waist and pulling her close. El continued to laugh, it was a moment of pure bliss.

"El? Is that you?" Hooper's voice called up from downstairs.

"Shit." Mike froze, still carrying El.

"He's home early." She whispered as Mike put her down again. She called down to Hopper. "yeah, just me."

"You need to go." She looked around frantically, trying to think of a plan for Mike's escape.

He looked into the garden. "Down the balcony again?"

El smiled, feeling guilty for making him do this.

"You owe me big time." He grinned as he lifted one leg over the side.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, the force almost causing Mike to fall over the side, but she held him back. Stroking a hand against his freckles, she kissed him gently.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"One day," he took one of her hands. "One day we won't need to hide. Maybe we can pave the way for others, let them see that we aren't so different."

"Mike, I want that too, more than anything." El shook her head. "But it's almost impossible."

"I'm gonna leave this town when I graduate. Make something of myself. And I'll come back for you. We'll get out of this town, we'll be together." He looked at her with such longing for a future together. 

It all felt like it was happening too fast, but there was this deep connection, something pulling them together. He had never felt like this before. Maybe they were young, just kids. Love was still a new, confusing construct. Neither was really sure what it was, but if it was anything like the way they felt...

She pressed her forehead against his, daring to say those words that been on the tip of her tongue since she'd met him. "I think I love you Mike Wheeler."

Mike grinned, stroking her cheek. "I think I love you too El Hopper."

Reluctantly he pulled away, remembering Hopper was only just downstairs. Mike climbed down her balcony, looking back one last time.

"One day." She sighed watching him leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if it was too soon for them to say they love each other but let's be real Mike was so in love after just knowing El for a week so...


	5. My only love, sprung from my only hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some subtle Byclair happening in this chapter.

"I need to find out where Mike goes." Dustin called a party meeting. "He's hardly with us anymore, never picks up. I think he's meeting someone. Has to be."

 Will shook his head. "It's none of our business where he goes."

"Will, we're a party and if our paladin is missing we need to find him." Lucas tapped a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder and looked at him with puppy dog eyes that Will simply couldn't resist.

"Fine." Will folded his arms, "but I'm not happy about it."

* * *

Max didn't mean to find the note. She didn't mean to read it. They were studying in the library and El had gotten up to go to the bathroom. Max accidentally knocked her text book on the floor and the note had just fallen out. She knew it was wrong, knew it was invading her best friend's privacy, but Max couldn't stop herself.

_El,_

_I hope you had a good day, couldn't stop thinking about you_

_And yes, we are absolutely on for seeing Star Wars later. I'll bring the tapes._

_Can't wait to see you_

_I love you,_

_Mike x_

Who was this Mike? Max didn't know any Mike. But then the penny dropped. She remembered El talking about a Montague she'd met at her Halloween party. But surely not...

Max quickly stuffed the note back into El's text book and returned it to the desk before El came back. 

* * *

"We shouldn't be doing this." Will protested.

The boys had decided to dust off their old bikes in order to follow Mike. A car wouldn't have been subtle enough. 

 "Will... curiosity voyage remember?" Dustin gestured to their bikes.

Lucas laughed and clapped a hand on Dustin's shoulder. "I don't think spying on our friend counts as a "curiosity voyage" Dustin."

 "Let's just follow him. The sooner we see where he goes" Will looked pointedly at Dustin, "which will without a doubt be some boring, uninteresting place."

"Hey-"

"The sooner we can leave and forget about this ridiculous mission."

"Will-" Dustin tried to interrupt.

"Dustin, this is the lowest we've sunk." 

Lucas snorted at the expression that appeared across Dustin's face.

"Sorry but he has a point." Lucas grinned. "We've done a lot of weird, questionable things but never spying on our own friend."

"So you're not the least bit curious where he goes?"

Lucas looked at Will and they exchanged a glance. 

"Alright let's just get this over with."

 Will climbed on the back of Lucas' bike and wrapped his arms around his waist. Will's bike ironically was too small for him having grown out of the bike he had at 12 and the Byers' not being able to afford another one. He got used to riding around on the back of Lucas' bike until Lucas eventually got his driver's license and drove everyone around.

* * *

 Max tried to invite El to her house that evening, but suspiciously El declined. She had "homework" apparently. But Max didn't buy it. She was sure this "Mike" was going to be there and Max was determined to know who he was and what he was doing with her best friend.

Max felt guilty, she didn't _want_ to spy on her friend. But she'd given her no choice. El used to tell Max everything and would have told her about some boy. The only reason could be that she didn't want anyone to know...and that only begged the question why? Why didn't El want anyone to know about Mike?

It was a stupid idea, but Max found her old skateboard and rode over to El's house. She knew Hopper was out and it only made her more suspicious about Mike. Obviously it wasn't only Max that wasn't allowed to know. 

She snuck through the gate into the back of the garden and could see through the window. It looked like El was sat on the couch watching Star Wars, her head was leaning against some boy. It must have been Mike. Max saw the way they were leaning against each other and the guilt ate at her. Here she was spying on her friend who was obviously really happy. Max stepped back but fell into the bush, only to hear a chorus of strange voices shout "hey!" and "ouch!"

"Holy shit!" Max whispered.

She landed in the middle of a group of teenage boys. Totally not creepy that they were at her friends house.

"Who are you? Also what are you doing here? Creeps!" Max said in hushed whispers. She didn't want to alert El...not yet anyway.

"Our best friend is in there. We wanted to know why he's at some Capulet house." Lucas helped Max up.

"Montague...? You're from Montague?" She pulled away. "What is your Montague best friend doing with _my_ best friend?" Her face was almost as red as her hair. Thankfully it was so dark you couldn't see.

"Wait... you're that girl I danced with at the party!" Dustin pushed forward. "Should've known... how could Mike get caught in one of your traps."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Max glared and stepped towards him just as he took a step.

"Oh I think you -"

"Dustin! Can you stop flirting and focus?" Lucas rolled his eyes. 

"I was not flirting."

"We weren't flirting."

A light came on in the living room and they all ducked down.

"Shit...do you think they know we're here?" Lucas whispered.

Will shrugged and awkwardly released his frightened grip on Lucas' arm, he didn't even realise he'd grabbed it.

They slowly peered over the top of the bush and smiled at the sight. Mike and El were laughing and dancing together. Their friends had never seen them so happy. 

"I can't believe it..." Lucas smiled.

"They look...happy?" Dustin didn't want to admit it to himself but it was hard to deny. The way they were smiling, the way they looked at each other. Mike had never smiled so brightly.

Max sighed. "Really happy."

There was silence between the group. In the distance a car door slammed shut.

"Shit." Max froze. "Hopper."

"Hopper?" Dustin looked at the girl. Then the penny dropped. "Oh shit Hopper!"

 

* * *

 El froze when she heard the door.

"Shit...he's not supposed to be home for another few hours." She pulled Mike by the hand and planned to have him escape out the back but she stopped. Max had appeared with a bunch of-

"Dustin?" Mike tensed up when he saw his friend. How did he know about him and El? Lucas and Will sheepishly stepped forward from behind him. "Lucas? Will?"

El turned around. "Mike, we need to go somehow."

But it was too late. 

"El? Who are you talking to-" Hopper walked into the living room and froze in the middle of taking his sheriff hat off.

 "Who's this?" Hopper looked around the room and saw his daughter, her best friend and 4 boys he had never seen before.

"This uh..." El hoped that maybe he wouldn't know Mike was from Montague. "This is Mike." She realised she was clinging tightly to his hand and dropped it.

"Mike." The chief squinted suspiciously. But his eyes suddenly landed on Will.

"Aren't you Joyce's kid?" Hopper pointed and Will gulped. 

"Uh...yeah. Will Byers sir." Will nodded and slowly his behind Lucas.

Hopper sighed and said slowly. "You're from Montague. All of you?"

Mike and the boys nodded. It was like a switch had been flipped.

"Get out." He seemed calm but there was an edge of anger to his voice.

"Dad..." El stepped forward, trying to reason with him.

"No, you don't understand. Those Montagues are nothing but trouble... nothing, nothing good ever comes from associating with them." Hopper tried to pull El away from Mike.

"He's not like that." El shook her head, desperately trying to hold on to Mike. "You don't know what it's like-"

"I know enough." He shouted. El recoiled a little. In all these years they'd never truly shouted at each other.

"You can't trust them. You'll only end up getting hurt."

Dustin ran from the house, Lucas pulled Will along behind him by the hand and they escaped. "Come on Mike!" Will shouted but Mike stood his ground.

"I'm not going anywhere. You can't do this." Mike was almost as tall as the chief, but much skinnier, seeming more vulnerable.

"I'll do as I damn well please." Hopper grabbed Mike by the shoulder and tried to shove him outside.

"You'll stay away from her. You got it. You no good Montagues."

 "Mike! Please! Please don't do this!" El screamed, trying to reach for him, but Hopper had pulled him away. 

"El!" Mike screamed back, his voice cracking slightly as a tear rolled down his face.

"Please! I love him!"

Hopper froze, an unreadable expression crossed his face, almost like he was remembering... He shook his head.

"What do you know about love? It doesn't exist, it's all made up." His voice was cold and El sank to her knees. It sounded like he was speaking from experience.

It felt like her heart was physically being torn apart. The pained expression on Mike's face as he struggled to get past Hopper, as if he was trying one last time to reach her. 

"I love you El! I'm, I'm gonna come back for you. One day." Mike shouted bad he was pushed outside. "I love you!" He was screaming, but to no avail.

El was crying, Max tried to comfort her but El pushed her away.

Hopper covered his eyes with his hand and sighed. 

"My only love..." El whispered, just loud enough for Hopper to hear. "He was from my only hate, but now..." She stood up and looked Hopper in the eye. She never thought she would ever say these words, let alone to Hopper, the father she'd always wanted, who'd cared for her all these years.

"My only hate is you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I'm so bad at angst and it's so cheesy like what am I doing haha.
> 
> (I know Hopper would never actually act like this but it's for the sake of the story)


	6. A plague on both your houses

It had been less than a month since Hopper had separated them, but Mike and El were taking it hard.

El was more reserved, less motivated.

Mike was getting in to trouble with teachers, acting out and not doing his work. (His parents didn't seem to notice though)

"El? Do you wanna go catch a movie like old times?" Max tried to cheer her friend up. She didn't realise how much this whole separation actually affected El.

The girl shook her head and closed her locker. "I promised Hopper I'd be home."

Max watched her walk away, a feeling of guilt welled up inside her even though there wasn't really anything she could've done.

* * *

 

Mike was sulking, saying very few words to his friends. He didn't eat his lunch but rather poked at his tray with a fork. Dustin watched him and felt bad. He wanted to know what his friend was up to...but not at this cost. It was heartbreaking to see his friend so withdrawn and miserable. He'd never been like this before.

"I call an emergency party meeting." Dustin looked over his shoulder as Mike walked away early from lunch.

"Why?" Lucas shrugged.

"Because Mike is totally miserable without El." Will nudged him.

"But how can we fix it?" 

Dustin put down his fork. "You're not gonna like it... but I think we're going to need help."

Lucas squinted. "From whom...?" He said slowly.

Dustin grinned.

* * *

 

"I still don't understand how you found me." Max folded her arms across her chest. Dustin, Will and Lucas had waited for her outside Capulet High School. Many dirty looks were thrown their way until they managed to convince Max to get in Lucas' car to drive to a neutral ground in the forest.

Dustin stepped forward. "Look, I know maybe we haven't seen eye to eye-"

Max scoffed. "That's an understatement." 

"You're right. I still think Capulets are arrogant princesses."

"And I still think Montagues are lying dicks."

"Guys this isn't solving anything." Lucas rubbed his eyes.

"But," Dustin raised his hands, "but we have to put those differences aside for our friends."

Max sighed. "El is...she's miserable. She was so happy these past few months and now..."

"Mike too." Dustin nodded.

"It's our own fault, all of us. We've let our stupid rivalry come between them. We should feel ashamed of both our sides." Max shook her head. "We should feel so, so ashamed." She whispered and sat down on a nearby log, putting her head in her hands.

"It's useless. There's no way we can stop this rivalry. It's been happening for years, even before your parents were at school." 

"That's it..." Dustin clapped his hands. "Ha! I can't believe it's taken so long to figure it out."

The others looked around at each other.

"I'm sorry? You've lost us." Lucas said.

Dustin looked at Will who was leaning against the tree. "Joyce and Jim?"

Will stood up. "No...we can't."

"What's going on?" Max was confused.

"Back in highschool, Hopper and Will's mom used to date. Like Mike and El." Dustin explained. "I was reading through old archives looking for town history and there was mention of a mass fight breaking out over two teens."

"It was a long time ago." Will looked away. He knew it was a sensitive subject and his mum didn't like to talk about it.

"Don't you see?" Dustin looked at them all, a wide grin appearing on his face. "We just have to remind them of what matters. Of how they used to feel."

Max wasn't convinced. "I don't know... there's too much resentment. It can't work."

"It can. If we work together." Dustin held out his hand. 

"Last time this happened there was a huge fight you said. What makes you think it'll be any different?"

Dustin's face turned serious for a moment. "It's worth a shot. For Mike. For El."

Hesitantly Max reached out and shook his hand. "For El. And Mike."

 

* * *

 

Hopper knocked on El's bedroom door. And when she didn't answer he slowly opened it anyway. She was angry at him.

El was lying on her bed facing away from the door. It hurt him that she wouldn't even look at him.

Hopper awkwardly sat on the edge of her bed. "Hey kid."

She didn't respond.

"Still not talking to me huh?" The words she said to him that night still haunted him. The pain he felt tearing her away from that boy was indescribable. But he couldn't get the words out to tell her why he did it. 

"I know, I know you hate me." It was like a knife to the gut. "But-"

"I don't hate you." Her voice was slow. She'd barely said more than a few words to him lately. "I regret saying that."

"Really?" 

She sat up. "But it doesn't change the fact that you took Mike away from me."

Hopper nodded. "I know. But you have to hear why."

"I know why. It's this stupid, childish rivalry against the two neighbourhoods." El raised her voice.

"I did it to protect you." His voice began to raise as well.

"Oh, so I should be thanking you?" Her voice was like ice.

"I'm not asking you to thank me. I'm asking for you to understand."

"I don't. I don't understand." She shouted.

"It's because I've been in your place. The one person I loved most in the world was a Montague. And she was taken from me." Hopper burst out and El froze.

"She was taken from me." He said again, softly. "And I couldn't... couldn't let that happen to you."

"Dad..."

He rolled up his sleeve and showed her the small scar on his arm.

"M?" She ran a hand over the letter.

"A Montague carved this into my arm. A reminder that I was worthless, I was scum. That I could never be with one of their kind."

El felt a tear prick her eyes. She felt guilty for lashing out. She'd never known about him and this Montague.

"But you're not. You're none of those things." 

"I know that now." Hopper gave a sad smile. "But there isn't a day goes by that I don't wonder what would've happened if we'd had made it. If we had run away like we planned." He looked down. "Well... I guess I never would've met you."

El gave him a small smile. But it faded.

"Mike and I still can't be together?" 

He shook his head slowly. "It's not that I don't want you to be happy, but last time something like this happened... people almost died. I couldn't live with myself if I let something like that happen to you."

"Can you tell me about it? About you and...?"

"Joyce?" Hopper smiled. "Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to mirror Hopper and Mike's argument in season 2 after he finds out Hopper had been hiding El.


	7. These violent delights have violent ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a flashback so I don't want to confuse everyone. It will return to the current timeline (80s) after this chapter.
> 
> (Also because I can't do maths, I originally had it that this happened in the 60s but I realise Hopper would've been in his 20s then so I had to change it to the mid/late 50s)

**1958**

 

Jim hated the Montague High School. He couldn't remember why, there was just this natural rivalry. There was a gang at Montague that would start fights with the gang from Capulet. Both would gather outside the schools smoking as they leaned against their cars. Jim liked it, felt like he had purpose when he fought against the rival gang.

"Hey Jimmy, got a light?" Danny came up to Jim and accept the lighter. They leaned back against Jim's old beat up car.

"The Montagues are gonna be at the basketball game tonight."

Jim looked at his friend. "Is that so?"

"We need to keep an eye on those rats. Who knows what they got planned."

It seemed elaborate and excessive, but to the two gangs, this rivalry was a matter of life and death. Had been for generations.

"So now we have to go to some basketball game?" Jim sighed, he hated basketball.

"Jimmy, it's our duty to destroy these Montagues."

"Is it?" 

Danny glared at him. 

"Alright, alright. I was only joking."

* * *

"You going to the game tonight, Joyce?" Lonnie Byers wrapped an arm around her and she pushed him off.

"Get lost Lonnie, you know I have to."

Joyce had broken up with Lonnie a few months ago, but he didn't seem to understand that. She was a cheerleader but somehow that translated into Lonnie's neanderthal brain that she was freely available to be taken advantage of. She'd had enough.

"Just you wait Joyce. One day, you'll be begging for me to take you back. Just you wait." He called after her as she ran away. He was such a creep.

* * *

Jim didn't know why he'd agreed to go. Him and his friends were sat at the back of the bleachers, suspiciously eyeing the Montagues that were cheering for their team.

He wasn't interested, he never really understood the whole rival thing. But his eyes landed on one of the cheerleaders from Montague and he couldn't pull himself away. Their eyes met for a brief second and then she looked away.

 Jim felt a smile tug at his lips. She was beautiful and he couldn't deny the weird feeling he felt in his stomach when their eyes met. But he had to brush it off.  _You know better than to fall for a Montague, Jim._

There was a break during the game and Jim saw her leave. He looked at his friends, they were busy arguing between themselves. His feet had begun moving before he'd realised it. Somehow he found himself in the empty hallway.

 He turned around in a circle, not quite sure what he had been expecting. He sighed and decided he needed a cigarette and headed for the bleachers. Jim really couldn't afford to be caught _again_ by Mr Cooper.

He was about to light his cigarette when he heard someone... crying?

He turned around and saw the cheerleader but she quickly stood up and wiped her eyes as soon as she saw him. 

"I uh..." Jim didn't know what to say.

"Don't. It's... just don't." She folded her arms and rubbed them self consciously.

He nodded and awkwardly shifted on his feet. "You don't want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "Douche bag ex boyfriend."

Jim nodded and cautiously sat on the bench, a few spaces away from her. She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

Without saying anything, he held out the packet of cigarettes.

She took one, and uttered a quiet "thanks" as he lit it for her. They sat there in silence, smoking on the bleachers when she finally spoke again. 

"Why are you being so nice to me? You're a Capulet."

Jim shrugged. "You were upset, I might be a Capulet but I have a heart you know."

She laughed softly. "You're sweet."

Jim smiled and extended a hand. "James Hopper. But people just Jim."

She shook it and smiled back. "I'm Joyce Horowitz. But people just call me Joyce." She laughed as she mirrored his phrase.

It was nice, the way they just naturally seemed to get along.

"I should probably get back to the game." She threw the cigarette on the floor. "Thank you Jim."

She kissed his cheek and turned to leave but he grabbed her hand. She looked at it and he dropped it instantly, taking a step back.

"Sorry I just..." He stepped back again. "I..."

"Jim?" She tilted her head.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, dangerous even but, did you wanna get out of here?"

There was silence. He instantly regretted that. Of course she wasn't going to drop everything for some Capulet.

"With you?"

He looked away and threw away his own cigarette. "Forget it. It was a stupid idea. This rivalry thing-"

"No." She quickly said. "I mean, I'd love to get away from it all."

He grinned and she grabbed his hand. They ran out of the school site, leaving the game behind. It was crazy and reckless, after all they'd only know eachother for a matter of minutes. But there was something so freeing about being together. Forgetting the stupid rivalry that had dictated their lives for so long.

They walked the deserted streets. There weren't many cars around this time of night.

"A police officer?" Joyce laughed. 

"What's so funny?" Jim swung their hands as they walked.

"I just can't imagine you as a police officer. I mean, you're in a _gang_."

"It's not a proper gang. Just a bunch of losers if I'm honest." He shrugged.

"Then why do you hang around with them?"

He gave a sad smile, "because...they were there for me when, when my mother passed. They may be losers but deep down they're good people."

Joyce squeezed his hand and smiled reassuringly, not quite sure what to say.

Jim smiled back at her, everything felt so natural. He found himself liking her smile.

"Anyway, enough of my tragic backstory. What do you want to do after highschool?"

Joyce sighed. "I guess college but I don't think we can afford it. But I like to paint, I could spend hours with a canvas. But art doesn't pay bills."

"I think you'd be an amazing artist."

"You don't even know how well I paint." She playfully shoved him.

"Hey, I just know things."

They were walking in the road, a car hadn't been by in a while. Jim looked up at the stars and for some reason he decided to be spontaneous. He lead Joyce by the hand to the middle of the road.

"What are you doing?" She followed him, eyebrows furrowed.

She watched as he placed one of her hands on his shoulders and held the other. 

"Dancing?" He took a step forward and spun her around.

She laughed softly and threw her head back. "But there's no music?"

He shook his head, "we don't need music."

He softly hummed a tune in her ear and she rested her head against his chest. "Thank you for making me forget about everything." She whispered.

"Would you agree to see me again?"

She leaned on her tiptoes to kiss him gently on the lips. "Absolutely."

* * *

 

After that day the two were inseparable. Meeting in secret every day, if either side knew about it, their world would surely end.

It was a passionate affair, they had planned to run away together after graduation. Go somewhere no one knew them. Somewhere they could be together happily, start a new life.

But things never work out the way you want. The two gangs ended up in a motorcycle race. It was only a matter of time before a fight broke out. Lonnie had been first to throw a punch at Jim's friend Danny.

Jim tried to pull Lonnie off Danny but ended up getting caught in the fight. Joyce was in the crowd that day, she let slip a cry when Jim was hit.

Lonnie lost it. She had revealed their relationship and now the price was being paid. Lonnie screamed at Jim who was trying to reason with him. But the teen was insane and soon enough the entire gang was riled up.

"Get your Montague filth away from our friend!" Danny screamed, shovin Lonnie hard in the chest.

"Get your disgusting Capulet shit away from my girlfriend!"

" _Ex_ girlfriend you shit!" Joyce tried to push her way to Jim but the Montagues pulled her back.

It was like the floodgates were opened and both sides were locked in a war of punches and kicks.

Danny had been fighting with Lonnie who had suddenly pulled a knife out. 

"Shit!"

Danny stumbled backwards, bleeding from where he'd been stabbed in the leg.

Jim pushed away from the Montague that he was currently wrestling with to aid his friend. 

"You're gonna be ok. Alright Danny. You're gonna be ok? SOMEONE HELP!"

One of his other gang members quickly came and helped him drag Danny to safety. But Lonnie was still out there. Seeing red, Jim caught him from behind and shoved him.

They were caught in a mad scramble. Jim managed to knock the knife out of his hand and  knocked him to the floor before running back to Joyce desperately.

"We can't...we can't keep this up." She burried her head against his chest. "It's too dangerous."

"Joyce... please." Jim stroked her hair. "We'll make it through this."

"No, we knew it was too good to be true. Knew we were doomed from the start." She pulled back and wiped a tear from her eyes. "You're friends...he almost _died_."

"But... I love you." He whispered, cupping her cheek.

"I love you too, I always will, but we can't..."

"Joyce, please-"

"JIM!"

Lonnie had crept up behind Jim and grabbed him by the neck, holding a knife to him.

"Get back Joyce." Jim held his hands up. "Look asshole, I don't want any trouble." He addressed to Lonnie.

"No, asshole. You don't want any trouble."

"Let him go you bastard!" Joyce screamed.

"I'll let him go. If you promise never to see him again."

She looked at Jim with pain in her eyes. Either never see him again and he lives, or she lets him die.

"Let him go, and I'll never see him again. Just please... don't hurt him." She whispered, hating herself with every word.

Jim struggled against Lonnie's grip. "No Joyce!"

"Jim I have to. I can't lose you like this. One day... maybe we'll figure something out. But this is all we can do." Tears had begun flowing from both their eyes.

Lonnie dropped Jim but held on to his arm. "This," he spat in his face, holding the knife against his arm. "Is so you never, _never_ , mess with the Montsvjes again."

Lonnie carved a small "M" into Jim's arm. Joyce screamed as if it were happening to her. She tried to fall at his side but another Montague held her back.

Lonnie left Jim lying in the car park, bleeding from his arm. Joyce had been pulled away and just like that, she was out of his life forever.

Jim swore then and there to never trust Montagues again. He still loved Joyce, knew he would never love anyone again the way he loved her.

She married Lonnie, had two children but they had divorced thankfully after she'd had enough of his shit - for the second time. Jim never married, instead he adopted a daughter, El. And it was the best thing that ever happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written like proper Jopper before and I'm kind of loving it haha
> 
> Did I steal a scene from the notebook? Uh yeah yeah I did because I love it so much
> 
> (Also I just made up about hoppers mum dying because idk it fit with the story but it's not important.)


	8. I must be gone and live, or stay and die

**1988**

 

"It's different now." El stood up after hearing Hopper's story.

"How? Because it's you?"

She shook her head. "This feud, it doesn't mean anything."

Hopper stood up as well and ran a hand through his thinning hair. "Did you even listen? I can't let what happened to me happen to you. It broke my heart, you're too young for that."

"You're the one breaking my heart by keeping me away from Mike."

Hopper closed his eyes, letting her words sink in. He just couldn't risk it. His friend almost died that day, _he_ almost died that day. He couldn't let the past repeat itself. 

"El..."

"Just...go away." She whispered, wiping a tear. It was no use. He wouldn't change his mind.

* * *

Mike couldn't stand it. He'd risked his life before going to see El, there was nothing that could stop him. Sure Hopper was on major high alert, but he just couldn't bare to be apart.

In the dead of night, Mike returned once more to El's house. He climbed up her balcony, determined this time that nothing was going to get in their way.

It had been weeks since he'd last seen her and the agony was eating at his heart.

He gently tapped on her door and the minute she realised it was him, she launched herself into his arms.

"Mike." She whispered, burying her head in his shoulder. 

"El." 

Both were crying, Mike wiped a tear from her face.

"What are you doing here?" 

"I can't stand it. Being apart." He whispered, and took a deep breath, suddenly becoming serious. "I love you, so much. And..."

"Mike?" She brushed a curl out of his face.

"And I was thinking...we could get out of here. Now. Just you and me."

It was crazy. Stupid even. They were 17, what did they know about life? But the pain of not being with each other...it was unbearable.

"We...we can't. We already talked about this."

"I know but..." He took both her hands in his. "I've saved up my money, took the car that my sister left when she went to college. We could do it. We could go somewhere no one knows us. Start a life."

"Mike, this is crazy."

"If you say yes, we'll go. Right now. But I won't force you. If you say no I'll understand. It's crazy, I know it is..." He rested his forehead against hers.

She was torn. It was the most ridiculous plan she'd ever heard but she also couldn't cope being here anymore. Hopper would be sad, but she could make it up to him. Somehow. Max...how would she tell Max?

But Mike...she loved him more than she could even begin to describe. They could come back one day...one day when all this is forgotten. She could go now, take all her money and start a life with Mike.

She grabbed him by the collar and kissed him, putting every fear she had to the back of her mind. The only thing she could think about was him. She decided to stop listening to her brain and began listening to her heart. 

"Let's do it. I can't imagine anything I want more."

"You're... you're serious?" He couldn't hold back the smile.

She let out a shaky breath, her hands still around his neck. "If I stay here, I'll die. I'm trapped. I know Hopper means well but...but I can't get him to understand."

She began crying again. "But if I go...I could live. I could be happy."

"I promise. I promise I'll look after you, I can't give you the world yet. But I promise one day I will. For now... it'll just be us against the world." Mike pulled her tight against him, feeling tears prick his own eyes.

"We'll be alright." He whispered in her ear.

 

* * *

 

Hopper knocked on El's door but she didn't answer. He knew that no matter how mad she was, she still always opened the door.

"El?"

He knew it was wrong but he opened the door. His heart dropped at the sight. She was gone, no where to be seen. Some of her clothes were missing and he had a bad feeling in his gut. He walked over to her dressing table and saw the small note.

_Dad,_

_I know you'll never forgive me for this, but I can't stay here._

_Mike and I have run away, we're going to start our own life. It was as much my decision as it was his, so don't take it out on any Montagues._

_When this feud is once and for all over, we'll return._

_I love him, more than I ever thought I could. And I know it's crazy and you'll say I don't know anything about love._

_I'm sorry._

_I hope you'll be able to forgive me one day. I love you, but I can't keep living like this._

_I love you dad,_

_El xx_

Hopper stared at the letter. Re-reading it over and over again. He couldn't understand. He felt guilty that he was the one that had driven her to leaving. Where was she staying, how was she going to get by?

Mike. The Montagues. Everything he'd feared had come true. 

* * *

 

"Alright I'm coming!" Max shouted to whoever was frantically knocking at her door.

"Hopper?" Max was taken aback at seekng the chief at her door.  But he wasn't looking at her, he was looking past her into the house.

"El?" He looked over Max and pushed past her. "El? Are you here?"

Max followed him. Her family were out, there was no one home. But why did he think El was here?

"It's just me. Why? Where is she?" Max felt her pulse in her ears.

"She's not here?" Max had never seen Hopper look so scared, so defeated. She shook her head.

"I thought," he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I thought she might be here..."

"Why would she be here? You're scaring me Hopper."

"She left a note." He took it out his pocket and gave it to Max. "I thought maybe it was a joke, that she hadn't really run away."

Max opened her mouth but no words came out. She never thought El would run away.

"It's all my fault. I tried to protect her but..." He began pacing.

"It's all our faults." Max handed the note back. She didn't want it. "I was talking to Mike's friends and we were trying to come up with a plan to get them together...but before we could actually do anything, this happened." She sat down on the couch. 

"I'm so stupid. I should've talked to her." Max burried her head in her hands.

Hopper awkwardly looked at her, unsure what to do. "I'm gonna find her. Im gonna apologise. Put this all behind me. The feud isn't worth this."

Before Max could register what he'd said, Hopper had stormed out her house.

* * *

 

Max was angry and upset. Somehow she found herself on the Montague side of town again. She didn't know where she was going but she knew _who_ she was going to. 

By some stroke of luck, she saw a familiar hat leaving the arcade. Max picked up her skateboard and ran over.

"Dustin." Before she could stop herself she had flung her arms around his neck. He caught her but stepped back, caught off guard by her sudden appearance.

"Max?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. El's run away."

He pulled back and looked her in the eye. "Run away?"

Max nodded. "With Mike. It's all my fault. We were too late."

"Hey...." He hugged her tightly. "It's not your fault. It's this stupid feud." He rubbed her back reassuringly.

"I'll admit I was part of the problem." He said, still holding her tightly. "But seeing them together made me realise how stupid it all was. Not to mention, I uh...I met you."

"I'll tell you a secret Henderson... I'm glad I met you." She looked down, trying to hide the rare blush that had appeared.

"Come on," he held out his hand. "We need to go find Lucas and Will."

She took his hand and followed after him. "Why?"

He looked back over his shoulder. "We're going to end this feud once and for all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole point of the story is that yeah this is incredibly stupid. Don't run away it's the worst thing to do, but Romeo and Juliet were pretty ridiculous when you actually think about it.
> 
> Somehow it will work out in the end


	9. Civil blood makes civil hands unclean

Dustin and Max called to meet Lucas and Will on neutral territory again.

"Shit..." Lucas breathed out. It was hard to register. They'd really run away...

"I had no idea how much they meant to each other. Enough that they'd rather leave than be apart." Will looked at his hands.

"I'm out of ideas on how to change it. If only our generation had been different." Max sat down on the grass. "Mike and El _tried_. They tried to unite us all but instead this is how we treated them."

"We already tried to fix it but it didn't work." Lucas pointed out.

"We just weren't trying hard enough-"

In the distance they could hear shouting and the teens immediately stood up and ran to the source of the noise.

In the street, utter chaos had broken loose.

"YOUR MONTAGUE STOLE OUR CAPULET!" 

"YOUR CAPULET CORRUPTED OUR MONTAGUE!" 

"What is this?" Max stopped and looked at the scene. Teens from both schools were arguing in the streets. They were shouting and accusing each other. It was ridiculous.

Max grabbed Dustin and climbed up on to the nearest car, Lucas and Will following after her.

"STOP!" she shouted and everyone turned to look at her. "This is madness. None of you people care about Mike or El. All you care about is a dumb rivalry."

"That Montague kidnapped our Capulet." Someone in the crowd shouted and Max had to hold Dustin back.

"He did not! You take that back!" Dustin shouted.

"They are in love. And _you_ people drove them to running away with _your_ rivalry." Lucas looked at Will and his hand brushed against Will's. "The idiotic notion that because of where they're from...they can't be together." 

Will nodded in agreement. "They could see past all that... But you're all too dense to understand that the times have changed."

"Do you even know why you're fighting?" Max looked between the faces of the crowd. "None of you?"

"It's their fault!" A Capulet shouted and a Montague pushed him.

"Does anyone listen when I talk?" Max turned to Dustin but he just stared in horror at the fight picking up pace.

"Hey!" Someone shouted. "You're that Byers' kid. Your mom was a traitor, and now I see you're hanging out with a Capulet." It was a Montague who pointed their finger at Will. Lucas felt his jaw clench.

"Stop it." Will said quietly.

The Montague walked closer to the car that Will was stood on. "Like mother like son." He spat.

Lucas lost it. He jumped down and shoved the Montague hard in the chest. They were on the same side, but even that wasn't enough to stop him from fighting for Will.

 "What'd you say?" Lucas pressed him.

Will jumped down as well. "Lucas!"

"No, what did you say?" Lucas stepped closer and the other boy pushed back.

"He's a traitor."

The two boys began shoving and Will was now shouting. Dustin tried to pull the other boy off Lucas but he ended up bumping into a Capulet in his attempt.

"Dustin!" Max joined in the fight, grabbing the Capulet by the shoulder and trying to pull him away. "Let go!"

It was like the flood gates had opened and both sides were locked in an intense war. It was never about Mike or El. Max was right, none of these people really cared about them. It was just a catalyst in the years of unrest and tension.

Lucas managed to push away from the boy and ran to Will, grabbing him by the arms. "Are you ok?" 

Will burried his head against Lucas' chest. "I'm alright." They were ignoring everyone else, the fight happening around them.

Dustin however was pinned down by some brute who had his arms locked around Dustin's neck. He couldn't breathe. Max grabbed the skateboard she'd dropped in the rush when the fight broke out and lifted it over her head. With all her strength she hit the Capulet over the head and he fell off of Dustin.

"Thanks." Dustin coughed and took the hand Max had extended out to him.

"You know, you're pretty cool Mad Max." He dusted himself off. 

"You know," Max stepped towards him and removed his signature baseball cap, placing it on her own head. "You're not so bad yourself Henderson."

She grinned and leaned in, their lips were about to touch when a police siren made everyone freeze.

"What the HELL is going on!" Hopper shouted.

"Dad?" A small voice broke through the silence. El sheepishly walked, hand in hand with Mike through the crowd. Everyone's gaze was fixated on the couple that were supposed to have run away.

"El? What are you...? You said you were..." Hopper ran forward and wrapped his arms around her.

She let out a sob. "We didn't...not really." She pulled back to face him, reaching out once more for Mike's hand. "We were on the outskirts, talking properly about what we were planning to do. We really were going to leave."

"But then we heard all this shouting." Mike explained. "And we heard our names."

"And it made us realise that...that we couldn't run away. We needed to deal with the problem." El squeezed Mike's hand, feeling nervous that everything was going to fall apart again. But everyone was silent, wanting to hear what she had to say.

"Sir," Mike hesitantly began speaking, "I'm very much, deeply in love with your daughter."

Hopper sighed but Mike continued.

"And I know there's been many problems in the past. But isn't it time we change that? If our generation can learn to stop this senseless fighting, then we can change the future."

"Look at yourselves." El addressed everyone now. "You don't even know what you're fighting over. It's brother against brother out here. Can't you see how ridiculous this all is?"

"El, it's not that simple." Hopper ran a hand through his thinning hair.

"Why? Why can't it be? I love Mike and we're not letting whatever this," she gestured to the crowd "is stop us."

"Why is our love getting in the way of people living their lives? Because I didn't go to the same school suddenly I'm not worthy?" Mike raised his voice a little. "We should be united, not torn apart."

 There was a tension in the air. The words were being digested in silence. 

"Where's my son?" Hopper felt a jolt in his chest. He knew that voice. But he didn't want to admit it.

The crowd parted as a frantic looking Joyce Byers searched for Will. She had heard the commotion and came running after hearing someone (Lucas) shouting Wills name.

 She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes meeting Hopper's for the first time in over 20 years.

"Jim?"

"Joyce."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this chapter felt too rushed? I've got one possibly two more chapters planned after this.


	10. Give me my sin again

"Jim?"

"Joyce."

Their eyes met for the first time in over

20 years. 

Hopper could feel his heart beat in his ears. He had to fight the instinct to wrap his arms around her tightly like he did all those years ago.

It was as if everyone else has disappeared and it was just him and Joyce once again. She took the first step towards him, her eyes glistening slightly.

Her hand was shaking as she lightly touched his cheek, as if to see if it really was him. The familiarity came back to her eyes and she dropped her hand.

"Jim..." She whispered again.

"You've aged..." She laughed lightly, blinking back tears. 

Hopper sniffed and chuckled back. "You're still as beautiful as ever."

She smiled at him, forgetting the years of hurt and pain they'd been through. It was as if they were 18 years old again, but this time there was no one to stop them. 

Except their children who were awkwardly witnessing the whole reunion.

"Dad?" El spoke up, pulling them out of their trance.

"Hm?" He looked back at El who was clutching on to Mike like he was her lifeline. Something inside him broke. He couldn't do this. He couldn't keep them apart. 

Just because it didn't work out for him when he was her age doesn't mean it can't work for her. Doesn't mean _he_ can't make things better for her. By ending this all.

Hopper nodded at El, as if they had some secret conversation. He cleared his throat.

"This feud...it ends now." He said loudly. A loud chorus of voices protested.

"The kids are right. How can we expect to move on if we're all still hung on the past?" He looked back at Joyce.

"We can't change the past, no matter how much we want to. No matter how much it hurts. We can't hold on to it." He addressed the crowd again. "But we can try to make it better."

There were a few nods of agreement as Hopper spoke. Capulets began to shake hands with Montagues, apologies were even mumbled.

Things wouldn't change right away, but it was a start. A way of healing and making things better for future generations.

El let go of Mike and threw her arms around Hopper. When she let go, Hopper looked at Mike and gestured for him to come closer. Mike nervously stepped forward but was surprised when Hopper shook his hand and said, "Take care of her. I know you will."

"With all due respect sir, she's the one taking care of me." Mike smiled and Hopper laughed.

"Good answer."

The two teens ran off to join their friends: Will and Lucas were holding hands, and Dustin had his arm around Max.

Hopper turned to look at Joyce and took one of her small hands in his.

"I missed you." She whispered, looking at their hands.

"There wasn't a day go by that I didn't regret not going after you. I'm...I'm sorry." He shook his head, letting everything he wanted to say for all these years come tumbling out.

She held his cheek, forcing his eyes to meet hers. "Don't be. Things maybe didn't work out how we wanted but...like you said. It doesn't mean we can't try to make it better."

"What are you -"

She pulled him to meet her. Their first kiss in 20 years...it was just as sweet and gentle as the first time.

* * *

 Things were better. Mike took extra pride in being able to walk down the street, his hand intertwined with El's. He knew that whatever they had was more than some high school crush. He felt it in the way she laughed, how she would fall asleep against him while watching movies. The way he never could seem to bring himself to leave her even though he knows he's going to see her tomorrow.

Hopper warmed to Mike, realising that perhaps he really was a nice guy - but he wouldn't tell him that, Hopper still had a reputation to uphold as protective guardian. 

Mike was invited to have dinner every Sunday night, and Hopper would pretend like he didn't see their hands intertwined under the table.

El and Will began to become closer as friends, Hopper and Joyce had rekindled an old romance. As a result, they would often go on double dates with Mike and Lucas to allow Hopper and Joyce some...time... They didn't like to think about what went on when they weren't home.

Dustin and Max occasionally joined them. Bowling was a favourite activity, Dustin and Max being super competitive with each other. Lucas liked to distract Will by sneaking up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist when he wasn't expecting it. Mike was such a softie that he would "accidentally" lose to El - but in reality he was awful at bowling but pretended it was all so El didn't feel bad. 

They were finally a group of normal teenagers, in love and happy. The past feud was almost all but forgotten and would be a tale they'd tell their children in years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll do an epilogue because I kind of like how it ended. Everyone together, healing from the feud.  
> Once again thank you so much for sticking by this. It was a risk because I didn't know how people would react to it but I'm glad people liked it. 
> 
> I'll see you again when I come back with another fic that I'll write to avoid my responsibilities xx


End file.
